


Not You Too

by carpevinum



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Post-Series, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpevinum/pseuds/carpevinum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Brian and Justin reconnect at Daphne's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not You Too

At the young age of seventeen, Daphne Chanders stands in Brian Kinney’s kitchen, hands him a glass of guava juice, and declares, “please, I’m never getting married. I mean, why be tied down?”

Brian turns to Justin and says, “I love this girl” and later kisses her on the cheek before drawling, “bye, Darling.” 

In that moment, Daphne begins to understand Justin’s infatuation with Brian. Justin goes on about how Brian was thrown off by her bold statement and tells her, “he likes you!” He's extremely pleased and Daphne grins back at him because she likes Brian too.

Years from now, Daphne will be standing nervously in front of a mirror, smoothing the front of her dress and practicing her wedding vows under her breath. 

She’ll hear someone say softly and childlike, “oh no, not you too!” and she’ll turn to see none other than Brian Kinney, poking his head in with a smirk on his face.

Daphne will be shocked, because she was sure he wouldn’t show up, even though he RSVP’ed. She won’t even be quite sure why she invited him, especially since they’ll lose contact for years when their only link, Justin, moves to New York City. She will have scrawled his name and address down at the last second before handing off the invite list to the wedding planner. 

Brian will enter and they’ll speak awkwardly until Daphne will blurt out and confess that she didn’t expect him to come. He’ll smile smugly and reply, “Daphne, my dear, I always come.” His expression will become somber though as he says, “I didn’t think you’d get married, especially since you told me you never would.”

Daphne will wrinkle her nose and furrow her brow, surprised that Brian remembered that interaction, of all interactions. She’ll protest that he’s being much too harsh on her, because there’s a part of her that still craves his approval, and remind him that he, too, was once engaged.

“So much for Mr. I Don’t Do Boyfriends,” she’ll say playfully, knowing that she’s surprised him. She’ll never stop surprising him. Her comments, always sharp and witty, will catch him off guard even when he, Daphne, and Justin are wrinkly with old age. 

She’ll turn her body side to side to show him the simple, elegant dress she’s chosen. It clings to her figure nicely, and Brian will lean in and say in a low voice, “I’d fuck you.”

Her heart will flutter and her cheeks will turn pink, because even though she’s a 27 year old, doctoral degree holding bride-to-be, Brain still manages to make her feel like a teenage girl again.

Justin will enter at that exact moment, back from his hunt to find alcohol. He’ll return triumphant, having been able to sneak into the hotel room of one of Daphne’s friends from medical school and raid the mini fridge. He’ll freeze when he sees Brian, and the arms holding up mini bottles of vodka and tequila will drop to his side suddenly.

Daphne will leave the room and close the door behind her, but she’ll press her ear against the door, trying to listen to their exchange. It’ll be the first time the two see each other since Justin left for New York.

“You hate weddings.”

“I don’t hate Daphne.”

“You’re doing well?”

“Naturally.”

“And Gus?”

“He’s turning ten soon.”

Daphne will relax, because she’ll be able to tell that Brian is smiling and that Justin is smiling too. There will be a pause, and Daphne won’t be able to tell what’s happening, but she’ll imagine them in a tight embrace.

Daphne will try to change the seating plan at the last moment. She tries to enlist one of her bridesmaids to switch around a couple name cards before the guests enter the ballroom, effectively ruining the seating plan that Justin spent hours obsessing over. 

Her bridesmaid will almost be successful too, but she’s a little too late, and guests start taking their seats before she can complete the mission.

It won’t matter though, because at one point in the night — between the salad course and the meat course — Justin will politely excuse himself to go to the men’s room. He won’t take the shortest route to the men’s room, as Daphne will note, and she’ll watch as he walks by Brian’s table and brushes against him ever so gently. 

Justin will disappear and precisely sixty seconds later — yes, Daphne will be counting — Brian will also stand and excuse himself. 

He won’t return until dessert, when Daphne and her new husband are standing behind their massive three tiered cake. They’ll be gripping the knife together, ready to make the first cut, when out of the corner of her eye, she’ll see the two slip back into the room. Justin will be leading Brian, their fingers just barely touching as Justin checks to see if the coast is clear. They’ll both have ridiculously goofy grins on their faces, their hair and suits both messier than before. 

At first, she’ll be a little offended that Justin and Brian have missed a majority of the dinner to go fuck, but then she won’t be that mad, because well, it’s Justin and Brian after all.

So they’ll all eat wedding cake and drink champagne. She’ll dance with her father first, then with the groom. Justin will dance with her too, twirling her as he once did so many years ago on their prom night. 

After that, Justin will take his seat, but later, as Daphne is being spun around and around, she’ll spot Brian walking up to Justin and tapping him on the shoulder. They’ll share a dance, and it’ll be magical, because when Brian and Justin dance, it’s always like that. They’ll dance as if no one else is there and no one else is watching, but of course, everyone will divert their gaze from the happy, newly married couple to this other happy couple, even if it’s just for a second. 

They won’t dance long, and after a few songs, they’ll slip out again, practically giggling. That’ll be the last time Daphne sees either of them until she returns from her honeymoon, after which Brian and Justin will be inseparable. 

She’ll be too happy to be annoyed at Justin for not even saying bye or wishing her a happy honeymoon, and she won’t even be annoyed when Justin refuses to define his relationship with Brian. He’ll shrug and before he can say anything, she’ll recite the spiel about them not needing labels or vows or any of that hetero bullshit. It’ll be the same speech she’s heard over and over again, one that she knows so well that she’ll hardly have to think about the words as they come out of her mouth. She’ll wave her hand, as if shooing them, and tell them they’ve gotten way too predictable.

And Justin will dissolve into a fit of laughter and Brian will turn to him and tell him again, “I love this girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, not sure how this whole future tense/Daphne POV went, but let me know. As always, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
